What It Means To Be His Mate
by TheSpikeKnight
Summary: [Gajeel/Levy, Natsu/Lucy] After the events of Piercing and Bitten, the four mages deal with magic, mating and eventualy starting families. Dosn't start off smutty, but plenty of lemony parts in the future.
1. Prologue

_(W/n: Wow, been a while huh? Sorry, life decided to smack me in the face with "responsibilities" and crap. (pssshhhh) Any who, so this is the prologue to the much anticipated, I dunno, sequel(?) to Bitten and Piercing; hope you like it, lemme know your thoughts. It's short btws, but hope y'all like it.)_

Prologue: Devils in the Details

"_Pregnant?"_

"_Yes."_

"_You think you are?"_

"_Yes."_

"_...With Natsu's baby?"_

"_Who else would it be!"_

_Voice cracking, Lucy felt her eyes swelling with tears. She wasn't ready for this, to be a mother; she could barley take care of Natsu; Natsu who was, in her mind, never, ever going to be ready to be a father. How could this have happened?!_

_Voicing her frustration in a mix of crying and hissy fit, Lucy felt a head ache creeping into the base of her brain, her stomach churning and burning inside her._

_Granny Baba merely looked at her, her eyes all but rolling out of their sockets, her thin, cracking lips in the shape of something halfway between a smirk and a smile._

"_You two aren't the most careful of lovers; Levy-chan buys scrolls of protection, and I've seen her once or twice for blood tests . You and Natsu, well." Turning away, the older woman took a drag from the long, bone pipe she had been holding on to sense Lucy burst into her caravan moments before. "I'm more surprised that you've taken this long to come see me."_

_Her face turned a deep crimson, then maroon. How could she have been so careless? Of course she could have gotten pregnant _

"_I'm such an idiot!" Flinging herself to the floor, Lucy sighed, her body going limp. "Maybe it's for the better... but how can I become a super powerful wizard now!" Her cried fell on def ears; Mama Baba simply sat back and chuckled to herself._

"_Girly, settle down. You aren't pregnant"_

"_Really!" Sitting up quickly, Lucy grasped the older woman's hands in her own. "You're sure?"_

_Cocking a brow, the older woman grinned._

"_Child, I am a Succubus. I can tell the difference in pure blood versus pregnant I can tell you with certainty that you are not with child."_

_A ray of light seemed to shine down on Lucy and for a moment, she felt as if god himself was smiling down on her._

"_However..." Taking a drag, the older woman chuckled to herself. "If things progress, you won't be without child for long." _

_Looking at Lucy, Baba almost let out a laugh; the blonde's face was similar to that of a ghost, her normally pale skin taking on an almost pure white form._

"_What do you mean?" _

_Looking at the blonde, that old woman chuckled again. "Do you know anything about dragons, Lucy-chan?"_

"_Well, not really. I mean, we've met plenty of them, and I can tell you my opinion, but nothing about...biological things." Shifting her weight, the younger woman tucked her legs under her body, her body radiating with questions. "Why?"_

"_Well, I had a lover long ago who hunted and studied dragons; the only wizard brave and foolish enough to do so. He gave me this lovely item..." A dark grin cracked across her mouth, pointed teeth turning her from elder to a shark with little effort. Her bony hand reached towards her left, a large cloth slowly falling away from the hidden object with just her touch, and Lucy felt her stomach drop. _

_A large, fully intact dragon skull sat before her, it's age showed in the tarnish and many nicks and bumps in on the surface, a large crack ran from the center of the skull down the cheek bone and crossed the worn bone. _

"_He'd killed several, both for money and fame. He was contracted to kill a bothersome male dragon, however it turns out that this dragon was part of a mated couple; he chased down the male, which led to a female, that led this moron to her nesting island and so he studied them and their rituals." _

_Her body seemed to have reverted to a slightly to a younger Baba, her skin had gone smooth and her hair seemed darker, and her smile...unnervingly gleeful. Lucy felt the hairs stand up on her neck._

_Leaning forward and replacing the fallen fabric, Baba's voice carried a heaviness that dropped her it to a mere raspy whisper. _

"_Now, a she-dragon will only lay her egg, or eggs, in her nest, whether it be volcano, village, island or ship and she will not roam far from it once she has decided." Taking a long puff, the old woman didn't even blink as there was a light tapping on the door. "Ahh, the other ones here."_

"_Baba, you asked me to come see you at noon, and well it's noon and here I am."_

_Looking up, Levy smiled as her eyes fell on Lucy._

"_Lu-chan! You're hear too?"_

_Before she could form her words, Baba interjected._

"_As I was saying. Levy, you were able to translate that old world tome, correct?"_

"_Yes ma'am, though I was confused about the transfusion part." Sitting next to Lucy, Levy handed her a book, it's yellowed pages dog-eared in some areas. The cover had an intricate and mesmerizing etching of two dragons intertwining on the front. Tracing her fingers over the cover, Lucy felt a hard knock on her head as some small and sturdy skull bounced onto the floor._

"_Oy, pay attention girly, this lesson isn't for MY benefit." _

_Looking back towards the elder woman, Lucy settled down, ready for one of Baba's long speeches again. _

"_Now, the transfusion part. When the male takes a mate, they need to be on the same level of magic. Some times they are, some times their not. When they are close, it doesn't take long, maybe a week or less, and then they are good to mate successfully." Baba's eyes rested on Levy, before moving and locking with Lucy. "However, if there is a vast difference, then they have to go through a much longer transfusion, were the stronger mate, through acts of physical and magical contact, will up the magic level of their mate by transfusing their magic into said person."_

"_You mean it's like a power up?" Lucy's question hung in the air, and for a mere second, she was afraid she had said something stupid._

"_Kind of." Tapping out her pipe, Baba sat back and packed another round, her actions masking her thoughts. "You will have an increase in your power after the birth and during the pregnancy; however, should you try to conceive before full transfusion, you will die from the sheer stress." Looking at the scared faces, she gave her toothy shark grin. "Birthing a dragon is a large order, and a lot of magic goes into it. If you don't have the energy to hold and control it, the flux in magic could kill you both." Taking a drag, Baba let out a long plume of yellow smoke._

"_That's why it's very important for you to be equal and balanced. Then after equilibrium has been reached, you will conceive and begin to look for a place to nest." Looking at Lucy, she pointed with the end of her pipe. "You'll probably have it on the beach, close to water, or somewhere hot, like a volcano." Shifting her gaze, she pointed at Levy. " You, you'll probably in a cave, maybe atop a mountain." Replacing her pipe, she took another drag. "But it all depends on you; you could have it in a library, or even here in Magnolia. Now, where you nest will only be decided on after you become pregnant, however, it doesn't hurt to look around for places where you may want to nest. Take your mates with you and scout with them. I know they are not the best with directions, but to find their mate and child?" Chuckling, Baba locked her eyes with both girls at once. "They'll remember." _

_Levy raised her hand quickly, her question burning her tongue. _

"_Baba, what happens after we choose the spot? The book only mentioned that it ranged between dragons and couples." _

"_Well, Levy-chan, what happens next is bizarre; the male will build, on said spot, a retreat for his mate. Lavish and beautiful nests have been found and it was believed that they were made for the dragon couple, but in truth the dragon males build them for their mates. The belief is that they build it to sooth their mates, so they don't feel stressed and can considerate on the birth at hand. " _

_Silence filled the caravan as the information was processed. _

"_So, what you're saying is that, eventually, we will be on the "same level" magic as Natsu and Gajeel, and then, after that, we'll mate, create a baby, then proceed to create a nest, somewhere, could be ANYWHERE in this world, where we then birth our baby, and hopeful have enough magic to survive."_

_Lucy held up fingers as she sounded each thing off, her mind spinning and her stomach flipping inside her._

"_Yes, that's about the gist of it..."_

"_Wait, wait, wait. How do they know when we're equal? I mean, Natsu is pretty simple. He may not understand unless you spell it out for him, and even then, you'll have to do it a second time with flash cards." _

_Laughing, Baba let out another long plume. _

"_How do you think? Come on girly, think like a dragon." Holding up a clenched fist, Baba seemed a little to excited by the idea. "By beating them in a fight with brute force."_

_Before anymore questions could be asked, a knock on the door caused the two girls to jump, their questions falling from their minds. _

"_That's my one o'clock. You girls better get going. I imagine you've got some testing out to do."_

_Standing slowly, the girls thanked their mentor, and in single file, left the caravan passing by the short and balding one o'clock with little more then an "excuse me"._


	2. Chapter 1: Growing Pains

(W/n: Watch out, there be many, I repeat, MANY swear words ahead. Like, seriously, a sailor would blush. (maybe not, but you get the idea.) )

Chapter 1: Growing Pains

Lucy rolled over, her body sore, aching and begging at her to go back to bed for five more minutes.

'Five more minutes Lucy... that's all...'

Brown eyes turned from hazy and sleep deprived, to shock, and then pain. With stomach churning, Lucy dashed into the bathroom, her hand covering her mouth as adrenaline filled her veins.

Making it on time, Lucy retched out her dinner from last night, the measly amount of that it was. Sitting back after the waves of nausea subsided, Lucy felt her head throb and her body shake.

'Disgusting... nothings been staying down.'

Trying to calm herself, Lucy felt the heat radiating off her body and basked briefly in the extra magic within her. Her energy had spiked (she could now keep up with Natsu's seemingly boundless amounts of energy) and her magic was slowly becoming stronger and stronger, having five of her zodiac signs out at a time wasn't so much of a problem anymore, unless they created a problem.

Holding up her hand, she concentrated her thoughts. Holding her hand open, she willed a flame to appear in her hand. She felt _something _in her hand, something that grew larger and larger, causing a sweat breaking out on her forehead. Lucy forced herself to control the almost boundless energy that swam within her, willing the flame to show itself as she had seen Natsu do countless times before.

'Come on. Come _ON_. Do it!'

It had been like this every morning for the last few months; the first time she had go to Granny Baba, her main fear that of pregnancy. Baba had squashed those fears, even coming over in the evening to explain to Natsu, which she was grateful for. She loved her mate, but he could be really dense.

"_So you understand now what will happen Natsu if you were to conceive before she was ready?"_

_He sat cross legged, facing the elderly woman, Lucy next to her, and he eyes filled with the hope that maybe, just MAYBE he had retained this very important piece of knowledge._

"_Duh!" Scratching the back of his neck, Natsu grinned. "I'm not an idiot..."_

"_Repeat it back to me."_

"_..." _

_TWACK! Baba's larger and gnarly stick came down on the pink haired mage, her annoyance flowing off her body like waves in a torrent._

"_Lucy-chan." Turning bit by bit to face the blonde, Baba gave her a wicked smile. "Step outside for a minute while I ..."talk" to Natsu and explain what will happen during the birthing should you not be ready..."_

_Fear froze the blood in her veins and Lucy found herself just backing away slowly._

"_Take your time... Baba-san. I'll just be waiting outside... ha ha hah..." _

_The last thing she heard was Natsu's cry for her to not leave as she slinked out of the house._

Pushing herself against the wall for balance, Lucy headed back towards her bed. Her body shaking as she lifted her sheets and crawled next to the fully nude Natsu, his arms snaking around her as he pulled her against him.

Closing her eyes, Lucy sighed.

"Natsu, why do you have no pants on? Didn't you have clothing on when we went to bed?" His antics always gave her a headache after her morning purge.

"Well, Baba said full contact, and sense we don't want to get you knocked up yet, so we have to have as much skin on skin contact as possible, so you can one day beat me." She felt his devilish grin on her bare shoulder. "So you know, let's _make contact_."

Sighing, Lucy turned and faced her lover, her grumpy face almost thawing at the sight of his bed head and sleepy eyes.

"Natu, there is nothing more I'd rather do right now then be with you. However, as it stands, until I can push back, we can not get pregnant; we could loose everything if we're not careful."

He pouted, his arms tightening as they lay on her body, his heart rate rising slightly as he did so.

"I'll never let that happen. No matter what. You're mine Luc, and you're going to be here for a long time. I can wait for forever for you to beat me if I gotta." Burring his face into her shoulder and hair, Lucy smiled as he bit down lightly on her exposed skin. For some reason, it brought him comfort to do this slightly odd action, but Lucy wasn't going to say anything about it; she thought it was cute.

Bringing a rough hand to her lips, she gently kissed his knuckle.

"It'll be okay. Come here and hold me for the next four days while I recover from my wounds."

"Wounds? Wounds?! Those are just scratches, nothing more!" However, though he protested, Natsu gripped his beloved tighter. While he kissed her bare shoulder, he felt her tense up, something she had started doing more often.

"Luc, what's wrong?"

Rolling her answer around in her head, she must have taken too long to answer. With a cry and a toss, Lucy was hauled over Natsu's shoulder.

"Seriously Natsu! What are you doing?!" She could tell they were headed to the bathroom, but couldn't see, but she heard the water run from the tap.

"I've told you, time and time again, to let me know what you're _feeling_ so I can attempt to help. Over and over I tell you to tell me, but do you? Nooo, I'm Lucy, I don't tell my mate anything because I'm a big strong butt head."

Kicking her legs she flailed about, cursing Natsu. "I don't need a bath! What are doing-"

Her words were cut short as she was unceremoniously dumped in the tub.

Climbing behind her, Natsu quickly went to work, his hands running over her shoulders in circular motion, a small amount of heat radiating from his hands. Natsu knew the only way to get her to relax enough to get her to talk was a warm bath and back rub, so she was going to get it!

"Luc, you're so difficult. You wont tell me what's wrong, when something obviously is, you wont confide anything to me about how you're feeling, even when I ask you. I mean, how do you feel? About us being mates? I've asked you before and you've always given me the same reply." Working his hands up and down her spine and across her back, Natsu sighed. "Please, tell me what's wrong Lucy..."

Inhaling, Lucy felt some tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Her voice cracking as she whispered her answer into the steaming air.

The sun shone down on Gajeel, his eyes closed, and in all appearances, to be contemplating the vastness of their world.

When...

"Jeel! Why are you so heavy..." Looking down at the small girl under him, Gajeel smirked.

"I don't know, why are you so weak? Some things are just laws of nature." Feeling his seat deflate, Gajeel gave a chuckle. "Come on Shrimp. Let's try this again. Baba said you have to beat me right? So try again." Standing, he held out his hand towards his mate and love, her brow wet with sweat and her body bruised. "You're top time is ten minutes before you called uncle. Want to try and beat it?"

Deflated and tired, Levy shook her head. How could he still want to fight? They'd been at it sense the sun had risen, and it was almost noon!

"Gajeel, maybe we should take a water break, and I am a little hungry." Pausing, Gajeel looked at her.

"You're right. It's almost noon. I'll go get us lunch. Something out here is looking for a fight." Grinning a toothy grin Levy had come to love, he turned on his heels and walked into the darkness of the forest.

"Ugh..."

Laying on the hard dirt, Levy looked towards the heavens. It had been a month sense she and Gajeel had started this training camp for her (at her request) and she was just getting so gosh darn tired!

Closing her eyes, she felt the warm breeze on her face, and the gentle brush of the grass on her arms.

'Alright Levy, let's focus. The secret to metal is not that it's hard and impenetrable, but that it can absorb and shield. It's not a weapon, it's a defense that reverberates back towards the enemy.' Holding her hand above her head, she took a deep breath.

'Deflection and absorption.'

'Deflection...'

'Absorption...'

She felt the skin on her hand, how it acted like that already; she reached out further, touching the very cells and atoms that made up the flesh and bones withing her extremity. Sending out magic to these parts, she felt Gajeel's magic flow from her wrist to her finger tips, and as she opened her eyes slowly, she almost let out a scream.

Her hand was now covered in scales. Grey, interlocking scales of metal. Sitting up quickly, she reached for a small rock near her foot, her heart thumping in her chest. Holding the small stone in her unaltered hand, she squeezed. Opening her fist, the stone still intact, Levy took note.

Switching to the other, she gripped with the same amount of force. To her surprise, and delight, she felt the pebble turn to rough sand in her hand. Opening her clenched fist, she felt her spirits soar into the sky as she confirmed the facts before her eyes.

She did it. She FUCKING DID IT!

Her shouts and yells reached into heaven, and with a little more pushing, she was able to transform her other hand. Her screams of delight echoed off the trees, her joy filling her heart and soul.

Her shouts, however joyful, attracted a little more attention then she had intended, when as she gave herself a pat on the back for being awesome, also paused as a low growl emitted from just beyond the forest line.

Turning to face the threat, Levy gulped as a large and very angry wolf like creature seemed to materialize from the darkness. Sizing him up Levy ran through all the spells she knew before looking down at her fists.

'No. Today we fight as a dragon. Fist to face, as 'Jeel says.' Focusing her energy again, the scales grew along her arms to her elbows and with a deep breathe, Levy squared her shoulders and faced her very first opponent in her very first hand on hand battle.

'Fuck.' Looking around, Gajeel counted the bodies on the ground. There were five, but where was the big guy? He had gotten distracted when he had heard Levy's shouts, and now he had lost track of the last wolf beasts that he had marked as dinner.

'Fuck.' Quickly gathering the five corpses, he inhaled deeply, the beasts scent catching in his nose and headed back towards... 'Levy!'

Following the scent, Gajeel crashed through the forest, the marks he had used to make his way back to their camp site became blurs as he beat himself up for not being more careful.

'You're a goddamned idiot Gajeel! Seriously, how the hell did you even manage to get so fucking far away?!'

'Because I was hunting them down, idiot.'

'You're an idiot, dumb-ass! This isn't someone like Lilly, or Natsu, this is your MATE. Remember that next time!'

'If there is a next time...'

"SHUT UP!"

Pausing briefly, if only to smack himself for arguing with himself, and loosing, he paused. There was a new scent on the wind. A metallic scent that he knew all too well.

The scent of blood.

"GODDAMNIT!"

Crashing through the endless trees, Gajeel finally made it back to their encampment, just in time to see Levy fall to the ground.

"What if it doesn't go right, Natsu?"

Her question had been burning her tongue and stinging her heart ever sense her meeting with Baba. Every day sense then, it seemed to rest heavier and heavier inside her soul.

"What if I never become as strong as you? What if we never sync up?" Her tears spilled and her voice cracked as her fears and nightmares poured from her mouth and blinded her eyes. Night after night filled with the most horrific and terrifying dreams had flooded her mind and chased her into the day. Fear had gripped her as she lay staring at the ceiling, the only comfort that of Natsu's protective arms around her that finally allowed her to sleep at night. "What if everything goes wrong?"

His silence made her worry; his body stayed in their position, which made her worry even more.

"Natsu? Please, say something." Attempting to turn around, she felt his arms grab her tightly, his grip death like. "Natsu! Please! You wanted me to talk, please talk to _me._" Fear and panic caused Lucy's heart to beat in her ears as her heart suddenly found itself beating faster then it ever had before, while simultaneously stopping dead.

"-ever let that happen."

His words gave her pause, she had almost missed them, his voice was so low it was more of a growl then anything resembling an actual voice.

"Natsu?"

"I'll NEVER let that happen to you Lucy! I will wait till the end of all time before I lost you. I would rather never have a child and go the rest of my days without if it meant you would be alive and by my side. Even if Gajeel and Levy have a million babies!" His declaration threw her off for a minute, her very being processing what he had said.

"Lucy, face me."

Like putty in his hands, she turned slowly, the tears she must have been holding back finally falling from her eyes, her fears filling each droplet and making them heavy.

Natsu's heart broke a little and leaning forwards, kissed each tear away till they stopped on their own. His most beloved was tearing herself up inside because she was scared that they wouldn't be compatible.

'She's so cute...'

'Shut up, this isn't the time!'

Breathing out slowly, he placed his hand on the side of her face.

"Lucy, do you remember what I told you about fire? Back in the volcano?" Nodding slowly, Lucy inhaled slowly. "What did I say?"

"That... that fire flows like water. And that you can't control where the flame goes, but you can control the amount of … flamage..." Pausing, she raised a brow. "There has to be a better word then that..."

"There isn't." His childish grin hid a serious under tone that Lucy wasn't quite sure where it had bubbled up from. Locking eyes, his intense gaze caused her to fig-it. "Lucy. You are going to be my mate and partner for the rest of our lives. And..." His gaze fell suddenly, and with a a sly child like look, he whispered the last part of his sentence. "I'd really like to see our daughter one day."

Lucy was taken aback. She felt like crying. When had he wanted a child? When had he wanted a _daughter?_ Had he always had this inside him? Who was this man?

They had been sitting in this tub, a tub they had been in many times before, both bathing and making love, but it seemed the first time ever she had ever seen him naked.

"Natsu..."

"The only way for us to meet her if you get stronger. The only way for you to get stronger is if you understand what it is _about _fire that makes it how it is." Pushing her to the other side of the tub, Natsu closed his eyes. "Fire radiates. You can control how much it radiates with breathing and your overall excitement. Watch."

The room quickly steamed up, turning from "average bathroom" into "summer sauna" in a matter of seconds. Watching Natsu through the steam caused the blonde mage to become, momentarily awed by her partner.

"Now you try. It's like holding your breath, you hold in your own magic and let mine pour out of you. Try it."

"I don't know if I can do that Natsu, it's kind of a strange order."

"Oh come on Luc... do it for me?"

"I don't think th-"

"Luc..."

"But Natsu-"

"Lucy-y..."

"Fine..."

Closing her eyes, Luc felt the regular water flow around her; felt it ripple over her body. Concentrating, she focused on the difference in their magic. To her, her own power felt like a warm breeze that circled around her. Natsu's on the other hand felt more like a bomb dropping on her and exploding through her veins; some times she swore she could feel her body literally double in mass with his magic.

Looking down at her hands, she was slightly alarmed to see her skin glowing almost a near white light. Panic started filling her, but two strong hands quickly drew her eyes up and back into the eyes of the man she loved.

"It's okay Lucy. You're doing great." Kissing her crown, Lucy felt his love pour into her; she saw his hopes, dreams and his fears. She could feel his magic coating her own, coating her body from head to toe in a bright flame. It didn't hurt, and didn't burn, it just clung to her.

'As his love for me clings to me...' Looking up at her mate with new eyes, Lucy felt that the boy before her had disappeared some where along the way, and now a fully grown man sat in front of her. Looking at his beloved, Natsu chuckled.

"Lucy, you seem dumb struck." Leaning forward, Lucy instinctively pulled away, what with being covered in fire and all. Looking at her, Natsu's eyes rolled nearly out of his head. "Lucy, don't be stupid..." Leaning in closer, his mouth was millimeters from her neck. "I bet this flame will taste the best."

'Nope, he's still there...'

"LEVY!"

A million thoughts ran a million miles through Gajeel's brain in a matter of seconds. Dashing towards her, he felt his heart stop as he took in the sight of blood spilled on the grass.

'So much blood...'

Reaching her side, Gajeel gingerly touched her pale face. She felt cold.

'Stop shaking, goddammit Levy needs you now!' Clenching his fists, he inhaled deeply, trying to keep his mind from rampaging. 'Alright.'

Reaching out again, his heart broke a bit more; she was so cold. And hard.

'Wait what...'

Looking closer at the scratched along her arms and face, Gajeel noticed a familiar shine from under the scratches. A familiar _metal _shine.

"'Jeel?"

Her voice, barley a whisper, but he was so close she could have shouted it. He almost shouted, his heart enlightened and lifting into the heavens.

His nightmare hadn't come true; his heaven was still with him.

"Oh gods, Levy..." Pulling her into his lap, Gajeel clasped her with such force that they fell back into the grass, her light frame sitting atop him, his arms wrapped around her. "You're OK."

Huffing, Levy crossed her own arms. "Well, of course I am 'Jeel. I mean, I'm still a mage of Fairy Tail; I CAN handle myself if things go south. I'm not some little baby who..." She lectured him a few minutes longer, but he didn't care.

'Let her lecture as long as that means she has the breath to do so.'

Sitting up suddenly, he buried his nose into the nape of her neck, inhaling deeply. Her small cries caused him to smile as he pulled away.

"Now, tell me shrimp. What happened. How are you still alive. I mean.." Motioning around the glen, he just shrugged. "What happened?"

Smiling a grin errily similar to a cat, Levy cooed as she stood, facing her metal mate.

"Why don't you fight me big guy. See what I do to beasts like you."

All other feelings, angry, upset, fear, elation; all these feelings flew out the window when Gajeel saw that look on her face. It was the look she wore in their room when she wanted to try out something new. Usually things he liked, so with a wicked grin, Gajeel agreed.

"What'll you do with me once I've been dealt with." Closing the space between them with a single stride, his hands quickly found her waist, itching to touch the bare, soft skin of her dreamy legs.

However, his hand retracted when he was faced, not with his milk skin, but with-

"Scales?" Pulling away, Gajeel lifted her skirt ("GAJEEL!") and to his surprise found her legs covered in small metallic scales. "What?" Grabbing her hands, he saw the same pattern running from her finger tips to her shoulders, and if he looked closely, he could see the pattern continuing under her skin. "Levy, you've got scales!" Pausing, his brows knitted together, a very serious face forming. "This isn't a dragon disease is it? I didn't give you something bad did I?"

Blushing furiously, Levy punched his shoulder, and to his surprise, sent him into the dirt.

"Wait a minutes..." Watching her stand up and brush herself off, Gajeel could feel the energy around her change.

Grinning down at her mate, she held up her hands, her scales climbing further up her body, till the only part uncovered was her face. "Let's try this 'hand to hand' thing once more, 'Jeel."

Laughing, Gajeel flipped himself up. Stretching his arms, he licked his lips.

"Tell you what, if you can pin me down for five minutes, I'll let you have the day off tomorrow." Cracking his knuckles, he faced Levy, his magic wrapping around him.

"And if _I _win, you can stay in bed all day and I'll take care of all the chores."

With his head tossed back, Gajeel laughed, which unnerved Levy slightly.

"What's so funny?"

Whipping away his tears Gajeel looked at her, mischief oozing from his eyes.

"You really think I'd spend the day in bed _alone?_" with great speed he stood before her, his mouth atop her own. "I plan on having you in my bed _all day long, bookworm._"

As he leaned into to steal her lips, he didn't even have time to claim his prize when he was sent flying across the glen, Levy's fist having connected with his rib cage.

Surprised at her own strength, Levy glanced down at her hand, the scales had formed a gauntlet across her fingers, allowing her to create a more powerful punch.

'Amazing...'

"Nice shot Shrimp. Now," Holding up his own fists, he grinned at his mate. "Let's fight."

Grinning, Levy stood her ground, her fists raised.

"Any time 'Jeel, let's...fight..." Gajeel watched as Levy fell to the ground, her scales disappearing.

"Levy!" Rushing to her side, Gajeel let out a sigh as he saw her breathing normally "Levy..."

Smiling up at her mate, Levy spoke softly. "Sorry love, I'm feeling really, really exhausted I think we'll have to have a rematch later."

Smirking, Gajeel lifted her up, her body still light in his arms.

'Huh, thought she'd be heavier...' Shrugging, he walked back to their campsite, Gajeel took in how quiet the woods were, how peaceful they had become. How much more at rest his mind was knowing now that if anything happened to him...

'You'd be okay.'

Looking down at the woman in his arms, he felt his heart race again. It happened every time now, whenever he looked at her. It could have been the sun reflecting off her deep and endless eyes, it could be the way her smile out shined every star he had ever counted in the sky. What ever it was, when ever it was, it was always Levy. Always his Levy.

Laying her on her sleeping bag, still within arms reach of him, Gajeel sat back, closed his eyes, and contemplated the vastness of their world.

Lucy woke up in her bed, her body dried and dressed in her pj's, the sun high in the sky and the world busy and noisy.

'Wait...what happened.' Sitting up, she saw her room split in two and then spin before her eyes.

'I think I should just lay down...'

"Lucy! You're awake!"

Looking beside her, Lucy saw Happy, his blue head resting on the side of the bed.

"Happy... where's Natsu?" Watching the blue cat rock back and forth on his heels, Lucy couldn't help but smile; he was such a little kid sometimes. Opening her arms, she smiled. "Come here Happy..."

"Lu~ucy!" Jumping in to her arms, the blue exceed started bawling. "Natsu said you fainted when you were in the tub together and he couldn't wake you even after you got out and he was scared and angry and he told me to guard you and I was scared you'd never wake up and he was so worried and he went to get some medicine and now he's gone and you were just laying there and I just-" His words turned into sobs and Lucy just chuckled. Pulling the blue exceed closer, Lucy held the shaking exceed until his sobs turned to hiccups. "I thought you were dead!"

"I'm fine Happy. I promise. I must have just used up all my magic, that's all." Kissing his forehead she smiled at him. "Don't panic okay?"

"LUC~CY~Y!"

With a echoing smash, Natsu decimated the window by the bed, his kick sending pieces of wood flying to all corners of the room, and one into Lucy's face, rendering her unconscious.

"Oh my god! I knew it! She's lost forever!" Pulling her body to him, Natsu had tears flowing down his face. "Lucy! My celestial star! My eternal flame! My spicy beef Ramen!"

"Natsu! You. Are. So. Stupid!" Pushing him away, Lucy only managed to win herself three inches between them. "What is wrong with you?! First you run off, next you SMASH my window, and now I'm wounded and I think Happy is dead!"

"I'm fine." Sitting up, the blue cat rubbed the egg sized lump on his head. Sighing, Lucy placed a hand to her temple.

"Natsu, why did you run off?"

Kneeling in front of her, his body bouncing slightly on their mattress, Natsu rocked back and forth, his words forming and disappearing in his mind as he tried to speak.

"I... just got worried. We were sitting in the bath and then you just passed out. I tried to wake you but nothing worked. So I panicked, and..."

_ had been the doctor of Magnolia for no more then a week, and already, he's seen more patients then he could have hoped for. Apparently, the rowdy and active guild in the town kept the people on their toes and in his office._

"_Mrs. Torry, I will be having lunch in the office, see that I'm not disturbed." The aged woman nodded her head._

"_Yes sir, Mr. Saltfur."_

_Walking into his office, he sat down and opened his bought lunch. Pulling the steam, magic turned his uncooked food into an extravagant meal._

_Inhaling, he smiled._

"_Smells good."_

_Crying out in terror, the Doctor whipped around to see a young man with pink hair sitting in his window. His window that was four levels up._

"_What do you want? I'll call security and have you removed."_

_The young man paid him little to no attention, his eyes traveling along the bottles on the wall._

"_Do you have anything for fainting?"_

_Silence greeted his ears, and with a sigh, he turned to look at the doctor._

"_I'm in a bit of a hurry. Do you have anything for fainting?"_

_Shaking his head, the doctor felt his face burn with anger. Who did this man think he was? Just bursting into a medical office like this and demanding things._

_The nerve. Closing his eyes, he pulled as much command into his voice as he could._

"_Young man, I'm going to have to ask you to leave right away. I've no time to deal with morons." Opening his old eyes, he was face to face with a demon._

"_Oi, oi. Old man. Do you know who I am?" cocking his head, his pink hair and black eyes went from "Street Punk" to "Dangerous Threat" in a matter of seconds. Who was this boy?_

"_I'm Natsu Dragoneel, top dragon slayer at Fairy Tail." Holding up his hand to the old man's face, he let it erupt into flames. "So I wont ask you again. Do you have things for fainting?"_

Lucy sat, dumbfounded, her eyes glued to her mate.

"So now we have a bunch of this stuff for when you faint!" Opening his scarf, Lucy saw bottles on bottles of smelling salts resting in place. "Wonder what it smells like."

"Natsu don't-!" Too late. The Dragon slayer had already opened a bottle and with a deep waft sampled this new scent.

'Oh god...'

Lucy watched with amusement as the dragon slayer fell to the ground, his eyes wide and watering. Crying out in a fashion similar to a dog, Natsu rolled on the floor, his curses flying to the heavens when he could manage human words.

"Luce! Why did you let me _do_ that?! I can't breath at all!"

"It's like that time he wanted to see what mace smelled like..." Lucy nodded in agreement with the blue exceed, her expression between 'I'm not surprised at all' and 'Of course he'd do that...'

"Right?" Standing on the bed, Lucy coughed aloud, drawing Natsu's attention.

"Listen here. I just fainted because I used up too much magic, something _someone_ did when they decided to bite me. Again." Pulling the shoulder of her pj's down, her suspicions were confirmed. "Looks like I'm right." Sitting back down on the bed, she glared down at her mate. "So not only was I practicing _our_ magic, but I also got bitten, and probably sapped of some of_ our _magic by a hungry, greedy dragon."

"Only a small nibble..."

"No pouting. I need more rest now. We will head out of Magnolia in two days. I need one to recuperate and the second to make arrangements for supplies and travel. Did you decide where we were headed off too?"

His spark was back, so with ease Natsu jumped onto the bed, two fliers in his hand. "I thought we could do these two. They're simple enough; one we retrieve some kind of tome, and the other we just have to guard two royal for a couple nights."

"Both have high rewards too..." Taking them both into her hand, Lucy grinned. These were going to be easy jobs for sure.

"Yes, Lucy is in!" Looking up, she saw Natsu swinging Happy around, their gleeful song about their next adventure ringing in Lucy's ears.

"Yes, but for now, I need my rest. Now please leave me be for a bit."

"But Luce...

"No, get out."

"Lucy..."

"Natsu, I swear I will have Leo come out. I don't even have to use magic with him..."

"Luc~cy..."

With a bamf, Leo stood in the room, his arms crossed and a smirk on his lips.

"Natsu, Lucy has asked that you let her be for a bit. I would suggest letting her get her rest for now."

The blond quickly snuggled beneath her sheets, her mind going a bit fuzzy as she tucked herself in.

"Thank you Loki-kun. Stay as long as you'd like, there's snacks in the fridge if you want!" Turning to face her mate, she gave him a wink. "Be good, Natsu. I'll see you when I wake."

(W/N: Chapter one! Done! Points to anyone who got the Fire Fly reference. :3 Hope you enjoyed, good night everyone!)


	3. Chapter 2: On the Road Again

Chapter 2: On the Road Again

Lucy and Levy sighed, both were sprawled on the grass, watching the clouds drift aimlessly across the blue sky, the sun shining and the world spinning.

And the joy gone.

"Levy-chan, I don't think I can go through with this. " Lucy's normal face now appeared as if she was to be taken to the gallows, the dark circles under her eyes ached till she placed a arm over them. "I don't get how they expect us to do this..."

"It'll be alright Luc." Turning into her stomachs the bluenette pushed up on her forearms and patted the blond on her head. "We've done training with the guys before right?"

But Lucy wasn't swayed. She knew this time it'd be different because she knew that Natsu was determined to make her his equal as soon as possible. No matter what.

"I'm too sore for this!" Turning over so she was face to face with her friend she pulled up a tuft of grass.

"From training?"

Levy watched her friend blush a deep maroon.

"Not...not exactly..." Her face burned as she recalled the last two weeks of her life.

"Lucy... What's taking so long? I've been waiting all day for this "special stew of yours and I'm starving..."

"Natsu please don't whine. It takes a lot of time to make this and you just have to be patient. "

The blond didn't hear her mate sneak up behind her his tanned and muscled arms ghosting around her hips and above the light yellow sun dress she wore.

'Gods she looks great in dresses...'

Running his hands over the curve of her hips he began nuzzling and kissing her neck, her weakest exposed spot to him at the moment.

"Natsu... Stop. I'm trying to mak-ahh..." Her words were cut off as his left hand began pinching at her breasts, the dress being a minor and thin barrier to the treasure he sought.

Reaching his right hand under her dress he found his prize and a perverted smirk spread across his face.

"Luc-chan... You're. Not. Wearing. Panties. How reckless."

With each word he trusted a slender finger into her her cries churning his desire. Leaning in he whispered into her ear and caused her body to quiver.

"We've got a bit of time, before foods ready. How bout a training session?"

"A-and it's been like that every single day. Sometimes before I even get out of bed in the morning..."

Looking up, her companions face was cherry red but a sense of compassion passed between them.

"I know what you mean. Jeels gotten pretty bad the last couple days. He was ok for the first part of the month but..."

Levy was whistling to herself as she started making the bed, the shirt she "borrowed" from Gajeel floated around her hips and in her imagination she pretended she was a Cinderella.

Giggling at the thought she gave the thick blanket a toss in the air and accidentally sent a pillow flying off the side and to the floor.

Chasing after it, she clambered onto the bed and reaching down and over was just about to get it when...

"You think you can just pose yourself on the bed and I won't do anything about it?"

She hadn't even noticed Gajeel in the room let along notice his body over hers. But there he was, his eyes dialated and hungry, his body set like an arrow on a string.

"Wha-" her words were cut off as his fingers slid into her mouth, his other hand reaching around and gently massaging her breasts. Trying to pull back, she just succeeded in placing her bare ass against his ready lower half. Moaning into Gajeel's fingers she felt him smile.

"Time for a lesson book worm. Today's called "the best way to get your mate to rut you until you pass out..."

Levy slammed her burning face into the earth, the steam coming off her head almost made her cry.

"Lucy-chan. I can't take this any more. We have to get stronger or they'll just keep pouncing on us whenever they get the chance."

Her celestial friend nodded, her own face buried into the ground as well.

"I can't keep up with him. Doing things like that in the Guild..."

"Behind the bar..."

"Around town..."

"On roofs..."

"In the ocean..."

"In the forest..."

"In the library..."

Both paused. Looking at each other a though passed through them.

"Levy-chan?"

"Yes Lucy-chan?"

"Where you, I don't know. In the library yesterday from about six to eight last night?"

"I was..."

"Were you with someone?"

"Yes..."

"Was it Gajeel?"

"...maybe..."

"Were you... I mean did you- did he..." Her words failed her, so Lucy took her hands and smoothed them together. "Together?"

Levys face, once red see then any prizes tomato, drained of all color.

"Lucy what are you saying?"

"Well, me and Natsu were also there and we may have... 'done some research together' if you get my meaning..."

Levi didn't know how much more embarrassed she could get.

"I bet the two idiots noticed. They probably thought it was a competition or something..."

"They probably did."

"Defiantly. For sure. "

The girls cried out as the new voice rang in their ears, the blood beating in them making it impossible to tell when someone was seeking up on them.

Like now.

Cana stood above them, her face beaming with mirth. Just how much had she heard?

In a response that had to be psychic, her grin turned naughty and she brought up a hand to her mischief opus face.

"Ohh I heard all of it. All. Of. It. "

Cana simply couldn't believe the look on their faces; she could have taken a picture of this moment and it wouldn't hold a candle to the embarrassing energy given off by the two of them.

'Priceles~s!' She sung it in her head before snapping her fingers.

"I was to find you two and return you to the guild, your respective lovers," she sang the word. "Are looking for you. They say their ready to ship out."

Place her hand against her chin she continued. "Natsu said something about a volcano and Gajeel mentioned mountain quarry. Not sure where those are but then again, I'm not sure they know either. "

Grinning again, Lucy made the mental note that she seemed more like a cat then anything at present.

'No. More like a fox...'

"Cana-chan I don't want to go to a quarry..." Levi cried out, her voice slightly panicked. "Why do I have to go to a quarry?"

"At least you can count yourself lucky. I'm putting money on it that the volcano were going to is not only active but also extremely volatile. "

Two pairs of eyes looked at the blonde woman, her body shaking in assumed fear and her eyes appearing to have sunken into her skull.

"I'm not sure I'll be coming back alive from this..." Her voice was quiet and dead pan. "Levi." Grasping the smaller girls hands, Levi was slightly frighted by the shaking. "If you make it back and I don't, I leave all my worldly possessions to you and the guild."

"Why would you not come back Lucy?"

Lucy's body stiffened instantly. The owner of the voice was coming up behind Cana and she could hear the smile on his face.

Natsu.

"Come on Luc, we've got at least two days worth of travel to go and we're not getting any younger!"

Natsu stood above her, his smile wide and foolish as ever, a large bag on his back and another behind him.

"Got you all packed and everything!"

Before she could protest, a growl of a voice came further behind.

"Got you all packed up too shrimp." Gajeel came around the corner, his own smaller bag hung from his shoulder, Levi's held out in front of him. "I got all the books you wanted. I think." He pauses his metal brows pulling together. "I think..."

Taking a deep breath, Levi stood, her face hardening into one of determination.

"Did you manage to stop by the post office first? I had a special order that I need for the trip.

"I'm not your delivery boy, Shrimp." Begrudgingly, he tossed her a small box. "But yes. I did. " a light blush dotted his cheeks and Cana wished she had a camera again.

"Wonderful." Opening it up, Levi pulled out three bracelets, each gold with a liquid like writing etched into them. A black jewel sat atop it, small and unassuming, but shining in the sunlight. "Here, this is for you and you. " Handing one over to Cana and Lucy, Levi held up hers. "This is a communication device, charmed to be able to reach is where ever we are. Sense we may get into ... trouble..." She cast a glance at the two dragons present. "I thought it would be a good idea to have them. " Putting hers on, she pressed the stone and spoke into the device. "You just press and talk and it sends the message. "

The black stone turned red on each of their bracelets, and Cana pressed hers gently, Levi's voice coming through with clarity. Pulling her finger away the stone returned to its normal black.

"It can also tell the volume of your voice, so the more of an emergency the message is, the brighter it'll shine." She watched her two comrade put them on, the lines on Lucy's face easing a touch. "So we'll be able to keep each other safe if we need anything. Wherever we go."

Lucy let out the breath she was holding. This girl was so ridiculously smart sometimes it frightened her.

The five stood in silence for a minute, the three girls having reached out and held each others hands, saying goodbye without saying the words.

It was painful, knowing they'd be separated for gods know how long, and they had all grown very close sense the first dream occurred. Cana felt a swelling in her heart as she felt each of the girls pulses against her fingers; Levi's was steady but fast and Lucy's was thumping so hard Cana Could almost see it against her skin.

'It'll be alright. ' she said to her self and then aloud.

"It'll be alright."

The image in the cauldron rippled as a pair of all black eyes watched the two pairs finally separate, their final good byes unheard as the figure watched a toothy grin breaking across its pale skin, appearing more like a wolf then a humanoid.

"What is happening, Karasu?"

Turning, the grin became more wolffish as the one called Karasu talked to the corpse like figure.

"It has begun, Haka-sama." Turning back to the rippling image, boney hand waved over the water and the image froze, the two smiling face of Natsu and Gajeel held in place. "The extinction of dragon slayers has begun. "

Back in the field, Cana watched her friends diapers into the wilderness, her eyes not seeing the gigantic black bird sitting behind them, or the way it seemed to be listening.

But as it took to the sky she felt a wave of unease wash over her, her hair standing on edge as the large bird disappeared into the woods.

(W/n: oh wow... It's been a while hasn't it. *dodges angry looks* super sorry about that. It wasn't my intention. First there was a delay because I was planning my wedding and then three of my family member passed (two from cancer and another was killed in action in the Middle East) so I put off writing for a bit to get my head in order. We also lost Internet so until we get it back updates will be from my phone! (Yay..) I hope it was worth the wit even though it was short, and hopefully I'll have an update for you next week! Thanks for being so awesome guys!)


	4. Chapter 3: Storm Front Home Front

Chapter 3: Storm Front; Home Front

(W/n: I just realized I spelt Levy's name as Levi last chapter*sweatdrop* to much shingeki... My bad)

Cana parted the doors to the guild, the rowdiness of the night having died down to a few handfuls of idiots almost on the edge of passing out.

At the bar sat two sullen figures Cana hadn't expect to see. Raising her hand at Mirajane for a few rounds herself, she glanced back at the two exceeds. Tears were running down Happy's scrunched face ('What a contradiction' she though) and several empty mugs discarded to the left of Lilypanther.

"They-they said we should stay-ay here..." The blue exceed cried out loudly his head falling to the bar with a loud bang, surprised cries caused his shoulders to shake. His comrade looked up at the busty woman.

"They specifically told us that they needed time to focus on Levy-chan and Lucy." Picking up another tankard, Lily wobbled on his stool. "Like a honeymoon. "

At the word 'honeymoon' Happy broke into another round of fits. Cana went to console him when Mirajane glided back into the conversation, her hands full of Cana's drink and a dreamy grin on her face.

"Who's on a honeymoon?" She sang in giddy voice, the man she had been doting on forgotten in her ever growing need to be in other peoples affairs (lovingly of course).

"Lucy and Levy are out with Natsu and Gajeel for "special" training. They won't be back till they've complete it. However long that takes." Picking up her large drink Cana finished half of it off in one go. "Mm delicious!"

The two mages laughed as Happy finally tumbled to the floor, his tears still flowing, and Lily gave a loud hiccup, and followed suite.

As Cana placed another empty mug down a loud bag came from the entrance, an odor of burning flesh filling the hall. Confused cries were followed by panicked shouts as Mirajane grabbed Cana's hand.

"Cana, it's Sera." Spitting out her drink, Cana turned and felt her heart stop. What was that fool thinking? It's was barley after midday! She could burn to death!

Stumbling towards the bar, the marooned skin was blistering and charred, the cloak she wore protecting most of her body, but her arms and hands were badly burnt. Her black eyes contorted in pain but she kept pushing herself till she stood by the bar, her hand grabbing onto Cana's pale shoulder.

"Where is Makarov? I need to see him now. It's an emergency. Please."

Clenching her teeth, the young succubus swayed back and forth and began to fall. Cana went to catch her but it was Laxus who saved her tall frame appearing small in his arms.

"He...he needs to see my grandmother. Quickly. Tell him..." Her voice began cracking from the pain. "Tell him that he needs to recover what was left in the north continent fifty years ago."

As her eyes rolled back and her body went limp, Cana felt panic bubble and overflow from her heart. She didn't hear Mirajane yell for the master, or the worries and questioning whispers from her guild mates. No, her eyes were locked on her very old friend whom was now badly hurt and unconscious.

"Sera..." Reaching out, Laxus placed a hand on her upper arm.

"Cana, it's alright. She just passed out right now; she knew the risk of coming across the town at midday, she'll be alright." Standing, Mirajane came around and held the brunette with a steady hand. "We've got her."

Cana felt a drop of relief; he was right, at least she was here, and not out in the wild. They could help her here.

"Lisanna, please watch the bar for me OK?" Her sister nodded, worry etched into her face as she took her place behind the bar, watching the four figures move into the back to speak with their master.

"This is serious..."

Makarov stood above the unconscious woman, his hand scratching his chin, the report of her last words echoing through his thoughts.

He had Cana call for Grey to come to them at once, and had disappeared after the fact, Makarov's guess was she was now drowning her sorrows in more drink.

Looking down and the hurt woman he shook his head. She wouldn't die from her wounds but she's need a magic transfer as soon as possible.

"Sera..."

The Titaina sat with the succubus her hand in hers. The two outsiders had only been in town a month, but with such ominous and dangerous points in the future of the eventual births of two dragons, Sera had easily convinced Baba to stay in town till it was concluded.

"To better help the people they called family."

So they stayed, renting out Lucy's old home as she moved in with Natsu, and opening a shop dedicated to magic and magic items. Specializing in love potions and charms(Mirajane stating that there would be a large order on Valentine's Day).

But Sera and Erza had grown close, their sparing sessions lasting till dawn, and when they weren't fighting, just enjoying each other as each one found the others company understanding and peaceful.

Makarov's touch was gentle but firm on the Titanana's shoulder. She herself had just come in with Grey and he had not intended for her to know about this until Sera was healthy again.

'Poor girl.'

"Grey, I will speak with you in a moment outside. Please take Erza with you. I need to discuss a few things with my grand son and bartender."

"No, Master. I need to be here. I can't leave her side. She needs me."

Ezra's eyes never left the woman laying down, but if they had been looking at him, Makarov was sure they'd be filled with a sea of hurt and dispar.

"What she needs is a magic transfusion, to replace the magic she used to protect herself and to speed up her healing process. She'll be fine by midnight and I've got a feeling you'll be the first person she wants to see. So please, for me." Gripping her shoulder just enough to convey that this was merely a polite order, she hung her head. "Wait outside for the next few hours, and you can see her all you want then. After the transfers are complete."

Silence filled the room before Erza spoke again, her voice quiet.

"Yes Master." With slow deliberate movements she placed Sera's hand against her forehead, a silent prayer sent to the heavens and left, her footsteps quiet but her heart heavy.

Mirajane placed a hand to her cheek, her voice quiet and calm, but both men knew the waves under the surface.

"What can we do? How are we going to do this infusion?"

"Oh ho, it's very simple." The old man faced away, but his voice took on a mischievous tone. "Why why I was younger I had to do it many times when I tracked with Baba."

Turning to face the two, his smirk worried them, their eyes dashing back and forth to each other and then him.

"Now she's not badly burned, so you'll only have to do it about... Fifteen minutes each. Believe me," His eyes locked with each in turn.

"You don't want to do it longer, getting drained by one of her kind will leave you worse then hung over. But fifteen minutes from each of you should be enough to boost her system without draining more of your magic. "

"Old man..."

"But who should give the first dosage? Laxus has gotten stronger and more understanding to the world, but Mirajane has better stamina..."

"I'll go first. If it's just magic I can do that for fifteen minutes. No problem. "

A perverted smile crossed the old mages lips as he looked at his grandson.

"Oh ho? Will you be able to KISS her for fifteen minutes?"

A moment passed through the room. A minute. Two. An hour. A day. A year.

Then...

"What!? What do you mean kiss?" Laxus face had gone red, his mind going blank. He had been with plenty of women but it never included kissing. Not on the lips at least.

Mirajane had never kissed anyone. Much to her own personal dismay, she had plenty of pecks and sweet kisses but nothing that was memory worthy. She had given her first away to someone but it was unlikely he remembered due to his much more re memorable conquests.

"Oh ho. Yes. It's the only way succubi know how to transfer. Don't worry," Makarov paused his giggly dance. "Once you start, you'll just get going."

Quickly stepping from the room he waved.

"Well I have to talk to Grey and Erza now. Don't forget Laxus said he'd go first~t."

'Now that that's out of the way...'

Turning and looking at Erza and Grey, Makarov felt his heart tighten with guilt at what he was going to send his younger children out to do.

"Now-"

"Master how is she?"

"She is going to be fine Erza. If you-"

"Why would she come out during the DAY? She knows what could happen."

"Erza she had a good reason, I'm sure-"

"What if something terrible happened to her?!"

The Tiatania was shaking now, tears brimming in her eyes, the grip she now had on Makarov tight and aggressive, but held none of the control she normally had.

Placing his well worn hands over hers, he smiled gently at her, similar to how a grandfather would smile to comfort his wild grandchild.

'A smile to soothe beasts.' Grey smirked at the image.

"Erza-chan." His voice was low so she had to lean in to hear him fully. "Did you know that succubi and incubi can heal as well as hurt? They feed off of intense emotional trauma the way we would put a leach on to suck out impurities. It's how they can lure partners in; they know your intimate pain and offer you a feel good for the moment solution."

Pressing his forehead against the red head Makarov let a sad smile crease his weathered face.

"And you my dear have had some emotional trauma. But as you spent less and less time with her those emotions and memories came back and without her there to dampen and take them on, well it's similar to an

addiction that you have to break."

Placing his hands on her shoulders he smiled.

"You're strong, but you'll feel exhausted and maybe depressed but you are strong enough and you can beat it. She'll be better before you know it."

Turning and looking at Grey he smiled. "That's why I'm sending you two on a mission together. You may need a third person for this, but it'll be cold where your going."

He started walking down the hall, his old hands connecting behind his back. As the two fell into step behind him, he began a tale from his own past.

"When I was younger, I had the privilege of working with Baba for most of my life. In fact, she was the one who set me up with my late wife. On one of these adventures we met a yuki-onna, whom we saved and were brought before her clan's head woman. While we were partying, we met a member of the clan who had been adopted in. She was very shy but she was very sweet. Baba took an interest in her right away; a sure sign of some emotional trauma that happened before she came to live with the Yuki-onna Tribe."

Pausing in his step and story, Makarov was for a moment held within the memory's spell. "It's a cruel world out in the wild and wilderness. Even more so in the cold of the tundras. Humans can convert to dangerous means of survival. Dangerous and dark means."

Pausing again, he was hesitant to continue his tale, the calm pulsating off him felt less and less comforting with every syllable of the story. "She had come from an old line of shamans, and she had made contracts with evil and old spirits and monsters. Windigos, dire Wolves and Ravens, Trolls and Mephits; all became drawn to her, and when they would face her, they would be decimated and revived and kept. Her speciality was necromancy and this is when me and Baba had to step in and intervene; she was young and needed proper guidance and training to control her powers."

They were standing on the beach now, both Erza and Grey unable to feel the warmth and heat from the sun due to the chill in the air that hung from the unfinished ominous story.

"Anyway, a long battle short, we were able to seal her away after she snapped and slaughtered the Yuki-Onna village, but apparently she did not die. She's been locked away these last fifty years bidding her times. Waiting for her strength to return." Pausing and looking out into the sea, his voice was barely above a whisper. "Baba placed an alarm on her sarcophagus that would go off when her power returned."

Turning towards Grey, his old master held his gaze. "I need you to go to the north and make sure her body is destroyed. We cannot let her bring her powers back into this world. Bring whom ever you think you'll need for this journey. I'm just sorry our two dragon slayers are away at the moment… but men become very scope minded when they've babies in the future."

"Juvia can come."

Grey felt his ears prickle with heat at the look his master gave him, but pressed on, the words falling from his mouth before he could stop them.

"Um, she'll be able to handle the cold. I've been training her...on how to control water... even in ice … form..."

The look intensified and Grey's ears turned red all over.

"It's not my fault! Whenever I fight stupid fire bug all he does is talk about Lucy and the things they've done so I had to find a different partner and-"

His face had gone red and with an angry shout, turned on his heel and left, his shirt fluttering to the ground behind him, his pants following several paces latter.

"Ahh young love..." Turning back to Erza, Makarov's heart sink at the forlorn sight before him. His strongest fighter, and most fragile child, was fighting her sense of duty and loyalty to the guild, to her sense of duty and loyalty to her very close, and very hurt friend.

Wrapping his arms around her, Makarov gave the red head a heat filled hug, her head falling against his shoulder with a soft flump.

"It'll be alright, deary. Laxus and Mirajane know what they're doing. I promise it'll be okay."


	5. Chapter 4: Shock Therapy

(W/N: Sorry the last chapter was more plot then anything fun. Promise we'll get back to that in this next chapter.

Also; thinking that maybe this story is getting a bit to big for me to chew so after this I may just hiatus…

Just fucking with you! Ugh, sorry, but no, this story is gonna be awesome, I love my audience, y'all are the fucking best, but it does keep getting better and better in my head and then longer and longer in writing, so chapters will be a bit in between. Super my bad, but you know. Don't stop believing.

Any ways; here is your warning:

Smut smut smutty smutty smut smut smutting over here smutting over there smut smut smut.

If you do not like smut or sexy times or surprise kinky sex or whatever is your kink, just don't read my stories, or skip them or whatever. It's just silly to ignore the warnings so yeah.

Shit that was long my bad.)

SMUT AHEAD. NO MORE WARNINGS.

Chapter 4: Shock Therapy

"What about this is okay?"

Mirajane looked up, her position from atop the wounded girl. Her arms held her aloft over their patient, her lower half hovering above her.

It was all very awkward.

"Well, how else am I to do this?" Pushing herself up, Mirajane huffed. "I do see your point..."

Turning back, she looked down at the woman's burnt skin; the burns varied in size and length across her body, but amazingly, her lips were still full and unscathed. In fact, they were, dare she say, plump.

Mirajane herself had always found women to be lovely; the ranges of femininity were a beautiful rainbow varying from person to person and personality to personality. She had never found herself to be exclusively interested in guys, but she had yet to meet a woman to take her breath away as much as a certain someone did.

But here she was, peering down at this injured friend, and just thinking to herself.

'If I cold kiss these lips….'

"-and another thing, why do you have to go first, this is so ludicrous and unnecessary. I could easily give all of my po-"

Laxus' comment was cut off as he watched Mirajane lean forward, her eyes glazing over as she drew closer and closer, and kiss the succubus, full, without hesitation.

At first, he was stunned, his mouth agape as he watched Mirajane slowly deepen the kiss. As she did, an aura began to form around her, a clear glow that became opaque with each passing moment.

'This must be what that old bastard was talking about…' Shaking his head, Laxus sat back in his chair.

When had he stood up?

Looking down at his hands, he saw that they were clenched tightly. He also noted his increased heart rate.

What was going on? Was he upset? What was he upset about?

Looking back at the two women, he felt his heart spike and with a pain he'd never felt before, and was not keen to learn now.

'Fifteen minutes, huh?' Looking at the clock on the wall, he noted the time before heading towards the door. 'I'll grab a quick drink first. She can handle it till I get back.'

'_Where am I?'_

_ Looking around, Mirajane saw only darkness surrounding her. Her body let off the only light in the gloom and she realized to some shock that she was stripped bare and floating._

_ Covering herself out of instinct she rolled her eyes and put her arms down. Obviously this wasn't 'real'; merely what happens when one kisses a succubus._

_ Looking around, she felt puzzled. Makarov hadn't told her what to do further then kiss her, and she began to pace as she tried to figure it out._

"_Let's see," She mused aloud. "A succubus get's her power from lust and emotional damage."_

_ Dark shadows loomed behind her, a mass of darkness at first and then a quick shift into a solid human shape._

_ Mirajane felt the darkness behind her, it's oppressive aura send waves of adrenaline through her body._

"_Satan Soul!"_

_ Whipping around, she watched as her strike was caught by none other then…_

"_Laxus? What are you doing here?"_

_ He smirked at her as he let a jolt of electricity flow through her, a sensation that Mira had felt before. She knew the potency of his power, she knew the damage he could do and she braced herself for the pain._

_ But it did not hurt. Not in the way that she expected it to. _

_It ran down her spine in a pulse and tickled her back, a sensation that she had rarely felt. Years of mastering her magic had caused her to become numb to the 'smaller' sensations in life; many times Elfman had caught her in the act of burning herself when she would cook, to name a few. _

_But this? This was different, this she felt. This felt good._

_'_

_Oh my…' Following the flow of the current, she was surprised how sensitive she became as it pulsed through her core spots. Over and over again until.._

_Until they stopped._

_Laxus let go, his body fading into the darkness, his smirk toothier, his orange eyes* daring her to come after him._

_Mirajane gasped as the numbness returned to her body, and falling to her knees she tried to slow her ragged breath._

_This was a Succubus' Dream, she was sure of it. A place where your wildest fantasies come true and you're drained of your energy at the same time._

_'Makes sense,' she mused. 'Where else would you be most willing to do anything but in your dreams?'_

_Changing back in to her normal (nude) form, she pursued the shadow man, her mind allowing the dream to take her where it wanted her to go._

_After all, Laxus was standing by to stop anything from getting out of hand right?_

Makarov opened the doors to his Guild with a heavy heart, the idea of sending off so many of his children away made his bones ache with an age that he hadn't accepted yet, either through stubborn or pride.

Sighing, he let the light wash over him and looked at the guild mates still loitering about.

Then his eyes fell on the familiar blond hair and wide shoulders attributed to his grandson and he felt his mind blank.

Did they already finish the transfer? Taking a peek at the clock behind the bar, he felt a tingle in his spine.

_It's been a half hour…_

Waltzing up to his grandson Makarov put a hard pat on his back.

"GRANDSON! SO good to see you so soon!"

His voice emphasized as his eyes searched. Where was Mira Jane? "How was your transfer?

"Rejuvenating yourself after the fact I see? How did the transfer go?"

He watched with one open eye as the, now slightly pink face of Laxus went completely pale.

"Grandson." Turning husky, his voice was merely a whisper by Laxus' ear. "Where. Is. Mira. Jane?"

Each syllable had a definitive start and finish, as if the older man was trying to speak to someone hard of hearing. Both men shared a moment before, with shouts and ruckus following, the two of them raced upstairs.

_Mira thrashed about, her body shacked violently as her body released yet another orgasm._

_'I can't… I can't…'_

"_I can't cum anymore, please, stop thi-i-iss-sss..." _

_Her voice trailed off in a hiss as to electrical pulses pressed against her hard pink nipples, the tips turning a bright shade of red where the energy entered. _

_It ran through her body, a pleasant warm shooting through her, till it reached her core, where there was a tongue darting in and out of her soaking pussy. As the sensation reached her clit, she spasmodic violently again, her body arching, every inch of her standing at perfect attention as another wave of pleasure rippled through her._

_Grabbing the short hair of the man between her legs, she cried out against his fingers pressed into her nipples once more, an electric current passing again through her body, now timed with perfect strokes and nips. Over and over this mannerism continued,till Mira's eyes were in a contestant of 'back' and her body convulsing continually. The body shifted, his torso rising above her quaking body, his own, all power and muscle, was shaped in a 'V' that just pointed down to cock, nestled between her folds. _

_He slid it along her wetness, her body rocking with and tingling with every stroke. His shaft was pulsing with his electrical energy and it was amazing how as it hit the tip of her clit JUST so, and timed with the pinching of her nipples, the electric current caused her to feel as if she were suddenly stuck in just 'orgasm.' mode and wave after wave of pleasure wracked her body. _

_As her juices coated his cock, he shifted her legs, and spreading them wide, placed his firm shaft against her opening and with a push…_

Sera was knocked off Mira Jane with a heavy thump, her body falling to the floor as Laxus looked on. Her maroon body was fully healed, her burns had all but faded, light pink patches that would heal in time were all that remained.

Turning quickly, orange eyes scanned Mira's complexion; she had gone pale, and the strange aura around her was slowly disappearing. But her eyes remain closed and her cheeks were flushed, her body practically vibrating with the left over energy from the dream.

"Mira… Mira!" Reaching out, Laxus shook her shoulder, to no avail.

'Shit…'

A week voice spoke up. "Try shocking her."

Turning, Laxus saw Sera sitting slowly,Markarov knelled next to the succubus, helping her sit forward, her scared hand running across her face. .

"What did you say?"

"Try. Shocking. Her." Opening one eye, the Succubus gave a toothy grin. "It wont hurt her, trust me."

Looking back, Laxus nodded and with slight hesitation, placed his wide hand on her soft upper arm, he closed his eyes and let a small jolt of energy into her.

However, his eyes _had_ been shut, so he did not see how Mira's body went rigid, or her white eyelids flutter as he eyes rolled back behind them; he _did_ feel her teeth as she lurched forward and sunk her teeth into his shoulder, followed by a sharp bite of pain and a anamalistic moan from her.

Unable to fall back, Laxus looked down at the much smaller woman and he felt a tug in his stomach.

Her hair was slick from sweat and tousled, her body covered in he same sweat but she glistened with it, giving her an ethereal glow. Her body quivered and seemed to press against him with a _need _he had never seen on a woman or man.

But what drew him the _most_, through closed eyes, through the panic and adrenaline, was her _scent_. He knew it, he had been with plenty of women, sometimes multiples, and could pick it up in a room filed with people.

The scent was arousal, and it clung to her body fresh and strong.

As he took in all of Mira at the moment, her lips fell away from her bite and with her soft lips still pressed against his skin, she moaned one word that made all his thoughts stop dead.

"Laxus..." Falling back into his arms, Mira was still for a brief moment, then with shaking arms and to everyone's astonishment, she pulled away slightly, her complexion pale, but her eyes were bright and unclouded once again.

"Where is Sera?"

Catching sight on the maroon woman, Mira shifted towards her, before her body met with the unmoving force that was Laxus' arms. "Laxus, release me. I've got to check on Ser-" Her voice broke when she looked up at the orange eyed man. Her thought went dry and an ache from _somewhere_ caused her pulse to quicken. Adrenaline and fear coursed through her body in a brief second followed closely by a burning feeling (later she would review it as her body turning red from head to toe).

His breath was labored at best, ragged almost, she could hear and feel the way it heaved against his shirt-

_'Had it always been so tight?'_

-and the way all his muscles pressed against the thin fabric. His whole frame was taunt and warm to the touch, covered in a thin aura that sparked across his body, and lightly against her skin.

'_It doesn't hurt.'_

Looking back down to Sera, Mirajane felt her face flame once more at the look she received from her master and friend.

"Well, Sera," Makarov coughed into his hand, his eyes locking on the woman in his lap. "Shall we get you a drink?"

"Oh. Oh yes. Please help me up." Both stood quicker then they should have, Sera flinching slightly even as she rose, and with very quick small steps, the two humanoids had gently shut the door behind them.

But not before Sera had turned and given Mirajane a wink and smirk.

"Really, they didn't have to rush out of here like that." Looking up at him, she placed her hands on his arms, her wide blue eyes wet and reflective.

Laxus gulped as he watched her pouty-

'_Pouty? Is that even a word I would use?'_

-lips shift and morph into a word that she repeated over and over, but he couldn't hear her, he just watched her enticing lips.

_Then, his mouth was all over her, her lips giving way with ease and her breath gasping, and oh… how he liked it._

_Biting her lip, she gasped again, and again, he liked it. Seeking her tongue, he nipped at it as well,her moan and gasp caught simultaneously in his mouth. Running one hand down her neck, he cradled one side with his hand, the electricity still sparking and flowing over them, the brightness rising and falling with his pulse. Mirajane moaned and pressed herself against his hand, her chest rising towards the commanding man, and with his other hand, he pressed his hand against her still covered breasts. His fingers fond her stiffening nipples with ease, and watched with mirth as it hardened even faster under his attentions. Her back arched towards him, her hands gripping his shoulders, causing her breasts to press against each other and presented Laxus with an opportunity he wasn't acclimated to having._

_Leaning down, he began to suckle at each nipple, shifting from one to the other, making sure that the nipples were nice and wet and hard, a feat obtained through perfectly placed nips and pinches that caused Mira to grind longingly against his raging hard cock. Groaning with each stroke, Laxus tightened his teeth around one nipple as he puled away slightly, releasing it to a sharp gasp and grind from the beautiful woman-'Goddess.'-below him. Taking each nipple in each hand he tweaked each to hear her gasp before he sent a light current through his fingers and into her nipples._

_Oh how he loved the sound she made then. A cross between a purr and growl, he watched as her body convulsed and a wetness began to leak through his pants. Using him as a humping post, Mira grinded against his cock, her bare pussy glistening as her body worked off the orgasm. she had race through her body._

_'This pussy is going to be so fucking wet. Oh fuck yeah.' Grinning like a fool, Laxus sent another wave, and another, and her grinding became wilder and wilder, her voice growing raw with every sound she made._

_"Well Mirajane? Is there something you want?" Removing his fingers, and placing his hands onto her perfect ass, he pressed her soaked lips against his throbbing cock, his pulse ringing in his ears as she told him her confession, her syllables punctuated by quick and shallow breaths._

_"I want you to undo me; make me raw and bare." Locking eyes with him, blue burned into orange as she said the last words she would say for the next five hours. "Slay me until I'm satisfied."_

"Laxus? Laxus?" Blues eyes peered at orange clouded ones, and with a wave oh her hand, Laxus snapped out of his fantasy and locked eyes with the mage. "Lost you for a moment there. Everything OK?"

Laxus felt his mouth go dry. What was he doing?! This was Mirajane and they've known each other sense before and-

His thoughts stopped as he took in just how much his pants had become restrain and breathable.

Looking up at her friend, Mira placed a hand on his cheek.

"Are you OK?"

Standing quickly, Laxus turned, his face red as he looked at the door.

"Laxus?" Standing slowly, Mira reached out for him, but stopped when he barked at her.

"I'm fine Mira. Don't you have a bar to run?" Dashing out the door, Laxus left a confused and stunned Mirajane as he went in search of some kind of relief.

"Hey Lu-chan. How've you been? I know it's been a couple weeks sense our last check in, so I thought I'd send you an update. I'm fine, my magic has gotten a lot stronger, I can almost cover myself completely in scales now!"

A paused filled with rustling was heard before Levy's voice came back on the line, annoyance evident as she spoke.

"I was just wondering if maybe-ugh stop-if you were having any- quit it Jeel!- any ISSUES-Gajeel Redfox I swear to the Gods!-with Natsu and his sleep pattern and maybe some strange things he does in his sleep-GAJEEL!"

(W/N:)Well, hoped you enjoyed, next up we'll check in with our adventuring dragon slayers!

Also, quick note; don't fuck with electricity unless you know what the fuck you're doing. Recently got shocked at work and it's super not cool, but it's a _thing_ in my/this story, so before any idiot decides to do something stupid, DON'T DO THE STUPID THING. Unless you know what your doing. Or don'. That's how I learned, but what evs.

*I went with orange eyes because I prefer those then his grey,


End file.
